


Confession

by amclove



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, So Sweet It'll Rot Your Teeth, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus Week 2018, happy tyrus week!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amclove/pseuds/amclove
Summary: Tyrus Week 2018 Prompt 2: Confession





	Confession

**_Recovered from the cellular devises belonging to T.J. Kippen and Cyrus Goodman._ **

 

**TK to CG (“Underdog”):**

-i really like that one sweater u always wear. the one w the stripes?

-shut up your eyes r nice. brown eyes r just as good as green. like chocolate ice cream or oreos

-ya come to the practice i want u there

-cyrus! big news! ur face makes me happy and i love u too :))

-oh pls i like that they know underdog. i WANT them to know ur mine and im urs and thats that

-could you come to dinner 2morrow night?? i really want to see u ://

-can u like mail me ur shampoo not to be creepy it just smells noice lol

-best vine is definitely //‘so no head?’ *smashes phone and skateboard*// but go off i guess

-cut ur hair if u want but i think it looks good shaggy. more for me to ruffle

-im man enough to admit im a sap it just be like sometimes

-if im the best then youre the greatest shut up dont question me on this

-i feel like telling you my full name was a mistake but ive decided i can live w that

-lowkey ur hands are so small and precious hfwuosjyksl and it makes picking u up easier so dont complain :p

-did you know that somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me ://

* * *

**CG to TK (“My Basketball Guy”):**

-ok ngl this sweatshirt i stole from u is SO SOFT. im never giving it back its mine now hehe

-i cant fall asleep :(( i miss u can we facetime

-your eyes are SO pretty i keep thinking about them smh mine r so boring mdkfkeiej

-hey! big news! my crush on u is stronger than ever i love u thats all <333

-agree or disagree: the best vine BY FAR is miss keisha lmao

-full offense if u dont like imagine dragons r u really living ur best life i dont think so

-i miss our place can we go to the swings on saturday?

-im man enough to admit youre a sap there i said it

-did you know i aint the sharpest tool in the shed ://

-ok if i told u that i hate action movies would u dump me?

-WHO WOULD WIN in a zombie apocalypse: the rock, andy samberg, or meryl streep bc my vote is and forever will be meryl :// choose carefully this could make or break our relationship

-my hair is too long and shall be shorn this week. thoughts?

-why am i so TINY ?? like i keep thinking about it. ur all Large and im a Teeny Boy !!!!!!

-i love ur comforter have i mentioned that before? its so comfy (ha did u see) and smells like u big oof

**Author's Note:**

> Aug. 13. 2018 And here is day 2 of Tyrus Week 2018! I really hoped you enjoyed this because it was my absolute favorite prompt to write for! :)) Thanks for reading, and feel free to check out @tyrusweek for more info on the prompts and amazing content from other artists! You can find me on tumblr as well @cyanicas. <3 See you tomorrow!


End file.
